The Geek Gets The Happy Ending
by XxxDanceQueen18Xxx
Summary: Austin Moon is anything but popular. Now Ally Dawson on the other hand is anything but uncool. She has the whole school wrapped around her finger including Austin. What do you get when you mix a music project, 4 very different people, a music video and Austin and Ally as the stars? Everything is fine until their acting becomes real.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own A&A

_Chapter 1- The beginning_

Austin's POV

_You never say "Hey!"  
Or remember my name and  
You probably won't you think  
Your cooler than me-(1)_

I was unfortunately wakened by my alarm clock playing Mike Posner. But the line was just perfect. Why? Well that's exactly how Ally Dawson is. How? Well let me answer that for ya. You see, in our school, there's many different cliques. You got your nerds, band geeks, drama nerds, goody two shoes people, bad boys, bad girls, etc.

That is until your reach the biggest two of them all;

**_The geeks & the populars._**

Well which one do you think I'm apart of? The populars? I wish! Guess again. I'm apart of the geeks. You'll soon see as to why I'm apart of the clique I'm in. Anyway, I get up and drag myself over to my closet. I pick out a white v neck, white sweater, ripped jeans, and blue high-tops. Yup, I wear sweaters but wait, it gets even better. Wanna know why well you'll see.

I go in the bathroom, strip my clothes off, and get into the shower. I let the warm water relax my muscles and run down my body never wanting this to end. But it has to way to soon for my liking so I suck it up and get out the shower, wrapping my towel around me I the process. I get out and stare at the spot where the mirror isn't steam-filled and just look at my horrible reflection. I got lots of pimples on my forehead and some on my cheek.

I sigh and then pick up my _**glasses**_ and put them on. Yes, glasses! Then I smile into the mirror, revealing my green and blue braces. At least their colorful but that's not the point. I walk out the bathroom and get dressed. One good thing does come out of going to hell- I mean school and that one thing is

**_Ally Dawson_**

She's a popular that I'm completely in love with. She's the reason why I get up everyday but of course she'll never know that, I mean she can barley remember my name. She always calls me Ashton or Albert. Never _Austin_. But I look pass that. She's in all of my classes and sits next to me in everyone. Anytime I talk to her I either get nervous, stutter, blush, or say something stupid.

All I want is for her to love me back but I doubt that'll ever happen because of two reasons; a) she's has a boyfriend and b) she doesn't really know I exist. So basically when aliens take over the word or the zombie apocalypse happens or even if we were the last two people on earth, I doubt I would have a chance with her.

"Austin were c'mon your gonna be late." My step-sister Trish yells through my closed door. "Ok coming." I shout back. I take one last look in my full length body mirror and grab my bag and make my way downstairs. I go in the kitchen to find a stack of pancakes waiting for me. "Eat up honey, you don't wanna be late." My mom says looking in the fridge for something. I don't argue, I just go over and take a seat next to Trish.

I look over and see her eating a granola bar. I then just eye her up and down and sigh. She must've known what I was thinking or gonna say because she said "Austin it's ok everybody's unique in their own way. Don't worry your perfect the way you are."

See this is one of the main reasons I love having Trish around. She can be loud, speak her mind when she wants to, carefree, spontaneous, wild, crazy, and can't hold down a job for more than 3 days but most importantly; she's caring and sweet. She does have a soft side. She knows why I sighed simply because she know about how I wanna be different and in more ways than one more like her and she can basically read my mind.

She know everything about me including my love for music and my love for Ally. On the plus side, Trish and Ally are like peanut butter and jelly, popcorn and butter; they are best friends. Trish isn't exactly popular but then again she's not a loser like me. She's more middle class almost reaching popular level. For starters, the populars all love Trish.

To them she's kinda like what she is to me; the big brother/sister to one of the populars so I guess you can basically call her one.

I finish eating then we set out to another day at hell. Lets see what name i'll get called _this_ time.

* * *

**1) I ****_don't own Mike Posner's Cooler than me_**

**_REVIEW?! _**

**_A/N: i know, another story. I honestly have no clue where this idea came from but ok sure why not._**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own A&A

Chapter 2-_ Brutal Beatings_

We arrived at school and Trish got called over by a popular so she left me. I didn't however get my daily beating; yet. My other but most importantly only best friend Dez comes up to me. Besides Trish, he know everything about me. Yes that's including my crush. "Hey buddy" he greeted.

"Hey Dez." I replied as we walked to my locker together. We approached it and I turned around. Ally's locker is straight across from mine. Everyone was just talking until the doors opened and everyone went silent to show respect.

In came Ally, Trish, and Joslyn. Ally was wearing a brown-ish black dotted dress with black tights and tan uggs with the exceptional pink and black dotted bow headband in her hair. She walked but if felt like how it did if the most popular girl in school did (which she is) in the movies; all slo-mo. She walked to her locker talking to Joslyn along the way.

I sighed and kept staring. She was turned facing her locker when Elliot came up behind her and wrapped his stupid arms around her. Damn him! He kissed her cheek and they started talking. I felt too jealous and hurt so I turned around to face my locker. I opened it and grabbed all the books needed. The bell rung but Dez didn't hear it he was too busy telling a story about his pet turtle Reggie that I heard a millions times already so I just turned him around while he was still talking and gave him a little push.

I turned back around to see that ally and her "clique" were gone. I sighed for what felt like the 50th time today and closed my locker. I was about to head to class when Elliot, DallASS, and Trent came out of nowhere pushing me into a locker making me drop my books in the process. Lucky me the hallway was empty. (note the sarcasm) "Hey freak thought we forgot did ya?" Elliot said. "No." I mumbled.

"Good because we haven't." Dallas jumped in. Trent kicked me in the stomach twice and Dallas punched me in the face. Before they left Elliot kicked me one last time in the chest.

I scattered around for my books. When I finally got them I got up and realized I was 10 minutes late; great. I sucked it up and instead of immediately going to class, I hurry up and ran to the bathroom to try to clean myself up the best I could. After putting on cover up (hey don't judge) I looked in the mirror and saw I looked presentable. I exited the bathroom now 15-16 minutes late for class. I sucked it up and made my way to the history room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- _Kira Starr_

_**Hey guys I hated where this was going so I'm gonna change this whole story and just go with my original idea and re-write this chapter. Enjoy :P**_

Austin's POV

I walked into history and all eyes were on me. Ms. Jay was standing at the board looking at me also.

"Mr. Moon your late. Care to explain"

"Well I- uh..." I stuttered out not loving all the attention. Ally was in this class; she was in _all_ my classes. She was staring at me and I felt like crawling into a hole and crying.

"Detention" she immediately said.

"Bu-but I can't get detention there has to be something else" I protested well more like begged.

"Well there is but we'll discuss this matter after class. Now go sit" she demanded turning her attention back to the board.

I hurried to my seat which of course was by yours truly; Ally. I sat down and felt eyes staring at me. I turn my head and come face to face with a pair of warm brown ones.

She broke she contact and spoke up. "Why were you really late for class?"

"I couldn't get my locker open" i lied through my teeth.

"Yea sure that explains the bruise on your arm."

I look down and saw the bruise she was talking about. That was from when I ran to the bathroom hitting my arm off the metal handle of the door in the process.

"Ok class listen up" we have Ms Jay our undivided attention. "Turn to page 375 and get started."

I flipped to the page and got started. 15 minutes later the bell rang. Well considering I was got there when like half the period was over I'm not surprised it went fast. I packing up my things when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around expecting no hoping for it to be Ally but come face to face with a tanned skinned girl. She had the most beautiful eyes but Ally's were better. She was wearing white shorts and a white ruffle tank with her book bag on back and a few books in hand. Along with gold sandals on her feet.

"Hi I'm Kira Starr and I'm new here could you show me around?"

I was about to respond when Ms. Jay spoke up. I totally forgot she was there and that I was gonna be late to my next class but realized that it was lunch time.

"Mr. Moon I need you to show Ms. Starr around. That's what you have to do. It's either that or detention; your choice."

"Ok ill show her around." She nodded and went back to grading papers. I then turned my attention back to Kira.

"Hi I'm Austin Moon; geek."

She giggled and we walked out together. We made small talk and I found out a few things about her. It then suddenly hit me.

"Your dad owns Starr records!" I exclaimed.

She turned to me with a smile. We were now in front of her locker in the busy hallway. "Yup do you sing?"

"I totally sing I'm just a loser and can't write songs to save my life." I shyly admitted.

"We'll how about we give you a makeover, you can sing a cover of a song then record it onto a CD then i'll give it to my dad"

Whoa! That would be amazing; I'm in! "Ok totally I'm in."

She clapped her hands together with a grin on her face. "Perfect lets go shopping after school."

I agreed then we made our way to the lunch room. I got shocked looks from people even Ally. We grabbed our lunch and she followed me to a table with Dez and Trish. Wow Trish is eating with us? She never does she always eats with the populars.

"Guys this is-" Trish cuts me off.

"Oh em gee your the Kira Starr! Your dad owns Starr records!" She squealed.

Kira chuckled used to it. "Yeah"

"You do know hanging with us; well me and Austin will ruin your new reputation right" Dez spoke up.

Kira looked at me and to Dez. "I don't care about reputations I think their stupid and your just putting titles on people. Plus I mean c'mon it's so cliche you got the popular girl and her posse then the rest of the populars then everybody else that's now popular. It's ridiculously unnecessary. Plus everybody's just gonna call me popular anyway because my dad is a record producer but if I'm labeled popular then there will be a thin line between true friends, fake friends, truths and lies; I don't want that" I looked at her amazed impressed and I knew my eyes had a twinkle in them. Trish & Dez had mouths open and jaws dropped. I like this girl; _a lot._

_**Oh snap! Kira's in the story now! Wait why did Ally have a shocked face I mean she's popular and shouldn't care right?!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note- Im so completely sorry ! To be honest I kind of forgot about this story but anyway... I hope I didn't lose any of you guys! Again , SO SORRY ! This chapter should make up for it...hopefully .**

* * *

_Chapter 4 - Makeovers & Music Projects_

* * *

After school I met up with Kira and we went shopping. First we went to the hair salon. Kira did all the talking and I just stood there. We walked back and I sat in the chair. A girl named Anastasia was doing my brown hair. (If I said his hair was blonde before in the beginning, I changed it to it being all brown and now he's going to get it dyed blonde)

"Hey, Im Anastasia, so what do you want today?"

Kira spoke up, "Dyed blonde with brown roots."

Basically, I just sat there.

**_15 minutes later..._**

"And bam! Here you are!" She cheered hanging me a mirror. I took it and looked into it, shocked. I didn't recognize this hot guy at all whatsoever. Kira had her headphones plugged in and eyes closed so I threw a magazine at her to get her attention.

She opened her eyes in alarm then relaxed when she saw her surroundings. She took out her headphones and looked at me.

"Austin don't you ev- Oh my god your hair!"

I chuckled and she squealed. "It's perfect, thank you so much."

She paid her then we left. Next we went clothes and shoe shopping. We then bought me some contacts, so I ditched the glasses. After that was the beauty salon. Now my forehead is pimple free! How could i forget, i got my braces off! I was definitely excited, I was an all new person. We left the mall and drove to Kira's house-more like mansion! Luckily her dad wasn't home, I didn't want him to see me; at least not yet. We went straight upstairs to her room and I was amazed. Instruments everywhere! I ran straight to one of her many guitars and admired it. It was then I decided what song cover I wanted to do. She got her camera, her tripod, and set it up. She did a silent countdown.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1... The red light flashed on and I started_

_Hi, Im Austin Moon and I'm 16 years old. Now Mr. Starr I'm very good friends with your daughter Kira and I'm a very big fan of your work. I really hope you like this video. I decided to cover When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars. _

_That gave Kira a signal to start the music which she did. And for some reason, this whole time, I thought of one person and one person only; Ally Dawson. _

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down_

_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name _

_It all just sound like ooh ooh oooh _

_Hmm to young to dumb to realize_

_That I shoulda you flowers and held your hand_

_Shoulda gave you all my hours, when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing, but she's dancing with another man_

_My pride, my ego, and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_

_And it hurts me every time I close my eyes _

_It all just sound like ooh ooh oooh _

_Hmm to young to dumb to realize_

_That I shoulda you flowers and held your hand_

_Shoulda gave you all my hours, when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing, but she's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts, I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Ooh I know it's probably much to late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand_

_Gives you all his hours, while he has the chance _

_Take you to every party, _

_Cause I remember how much you love to dance_

_Do all the things I should've done, when I was your man_

_Do all the things I should've done,_

_When I was your man_

_Then the video ended with me having a dramatic look for more effect. Kira shut off the camera and came to me shocked. She gave me a big hug which I gladly returned. And whispered,_

_"He's going to love it."_

* * *

I got up just like I would for any other school day. This time, I got dressed in a white, tight v-neck with a purple and blue checkered shirt over it, some ripped jeans, and blue converse with my brand new dog chain whistle necklace and dog tag necklace. I purposely left my bag went downstairs. Kira said she was going to pick me up so I didn't have to worry. I grabbed an apple and sat next to Trish.

"Hey Austin A-

Oh

My

God

What the hell happened to you?"

"I think you mean, who happened to me. And the answer is Kira Starr. She gave me a make over and attitude. I would like to try and see if even Ally Dawson could push me around now." I smirked and heard a horn beep.

"We'll that's my cue, I'll see you at school _Patricia_."

She was speechless! She absolutely **_hated_** her full name being said, especially by people she knew and love, or didn't have a problem with. To her, getting her full name called is like a threat directed towards her and she's really to give an ass kicking anytime to anyway that has a problem calling her Trish. She was even ready to almost punch her dad one day because he accidentally one day called her Patricia.

* * *

We reached school and I had on my leather jacket- which I left in Kira's car yesterday. Me and Kira have been friends for a while, but I think I'm ready to take it to the next level. Over these past few weeks, I've formed a crush on her and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way. I wanna date her but of course nothing will compare to the love I have for Ally Dawson.

We pulled up at school and she cut off the engine. I reached my hand for my sunglasses and she was doing the same. Our hands touched and I looked at her and smiled while she smiled back. I grabbed my glasses, put them on, then grabbed her hand. We walked inside hand in hand and everyone in the hallway including Ally and her clique. They ally wondered who i was and why I was so hot. Of course there were whispers and gasps everywhere. I took off my glasses and we started walking. Meanwhile Ally's jaw dropped to the floor. Her face was priceless. I smirked at her and winked and I could've sworn I saw a light pink blush tint her cheeks; whatever.

* * *

We were now in music class, a class I had with Ally, Dez, and Trish. Everybody was loving me. So as soon as I walked in, all the girls went from ally to the seats next to, in front of, by, and near me. Ally looked pissed! At lunch I sat with Dez and Trish as usual but when Trish saw me, she got up and left to the popular table and has been hanging out with them ever since. I felt kind of bad, I couldn't stand to have Trish mad at me considering she is one the most important people in my life and she was and has always been there for me; well maybe not right now.

Well anyway, we don't have assigned seats in this class so that's a plus. Our music teacher Ms. Lacoste comes in and makes a "special announcement."

"Class, today your all going to start a group music project. I will put you all in groups of four and you each will have a role to fulfill. One as to be the director, manager, and two stars. You have to write an original song and this has to be due next Friday where you'll get up and play the video and sing along. Kind of like karaoke but your video is playing in the background and your singing the words like you were when you recorded the video."

Everyone looked excited. I have to admit I am excited to do this considering I have a huge passion for music.

"Your groups are in the front of the room. Once you see your groups, you have to get together and you have the rest of this period to start working on it."

Everyone raced to the front of the room, ally and her gang being the last ones up there; finally!

I made my way up there and saw the list. When I did I almost screamed my embarrassing high pitched girly scream.

**_Jasmine, Anastasia, Summer, Rydelle (not Ross' sister)_**

**_Faythe, Bey, Hayden, Nicole_**

**_Amy, Jayden, James, Logan_**

**_Troy, Tatum, Xavier, McKenna_**

**_Zander, Stevie, Noah, Mark_**

**_Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish _**

**_Lexi, Paisley- _**

Ally must've seen the bulletin board. Why? Well simple because-

"WHAT?!"

Instead of complaining more about it and embarrassing herself even more, she smirked and made her way over to my table with Trish. She whispered something to Trish and Trish had an evil gleam in her eye. They reached our table and Ally sat next to Dez and Trish scooted the seat as far as way from me as possible and sat down. I must admit, I was beyond jealous that Ally choose to sit next to Dez and not me but I didn't question it.

"So who's doing what?" Dez questioned

"Me & Austin the stars, Trish the manager, and Dez you can be the director." Me and Dez looked at ally shocked and impressed. Trish had a bored look on her face, she already knew ally was going to say something like this.

"What song?" I questioned.

The bell rung and we gathered all our things and filed out the classroom along with the other students. I grabbed Ally's arm, feeling sparks and all the other cliche things I should feel, "what song?"

She smirked which soon turned into a smile, a real smile.

_"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of that," _

Then vanished down the hallway, leaving me astonished and wondering,

_When did Ally Dawson get so wise and mysterious?_


End file.
